What is the sum of all positive integer values of $n$ such that $\frac{n+18}{n}$ is an integer?
Solution: $\frac{n+18}{n}=1+\frac{18}{n}$. Thus, $\frac{n+18}{n}$ is an integer if and only if $n|18$. The positive factors of 18 are 1, 18, 2, 9, 3, and 6. Their sum is $\boxed{39}$.